Sometimes change is a good thing
by FanfictionTildaaa
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is best friends with Simon, Maya, Isabelle and Alec. Clary has always been that nerdy and shy girl. What if she decided one day that she was tired of her old shy self and decided to change her style. And what if Alec's and Isabelle's adoptive brother Jace started in their school. Friendship, Love and of course much DRAMA! ;) Jace/clary (Of course ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Clary's POV**

I was sitting at my normal table with my best friends, Simon, Maya, Isabelle and Alec.

I didn't have many friends because I wasn't popular, but I was really glad for the friends I'm really glad for the friends I have.

The reason that I'm not popular is that I'm kind of nerdy and I have glasses and I always wore T-shirts and baggy jeans.

"Clary?"I heard someone ask.

I whipped my head up from my tray to see who was calling my name.

It was Simon.

"Sorry, I zoomed out". I say to Simon.

"Anything wrong?". Simon asks with a look of worry in his eyes.

"No". I say "I've just have a lot of things going on in school right now.

You know, tests and stuff". It's a half lie.

"Okey". He says but he doesn't look very convinced.

"I'm so glad it's finally weekend". Simon says to me when we sit on the bus on our way home.

"Me too". I say to him with a sigh.

This week has been a tuff one with many tests and really much homework.

"How are you and Isabelle doing". I ask.

Simon and Isabelle has been together for a few weeks now and it was a pair none of us expected.

While Isabelle is beautiful with long dark hair, Simon is that nerdy guy that always is playing video games.

And just one normal day they came to school hand in hand and said they were together.

"We're doing great". He says,

"You know it's Isabelle's birthday next week, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah". He says.

"So what did you buy her?". I ask.

He mumbles something that I can't hear as an answer.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said that I haven't bought her anything yet". He says and starts playing with his fingers.

"Why?". I ask him.

"Because I don't know what to buy her".

"Buy her something girly". I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what's that?" He sighs and then he says,

"I really don't understand girls" I just roll my eyes at him.

And then we don't say anything more and just sit in a comfortable silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Bye Simon". I say and then I walk down the isle of the bus and out of the door.

My house is a small blue house with roses along the wall and a small garden.

(A/N: I know there house doesn't really look like that but I kind of made up a new house and I'm sorry if you don't like it :/ ).

I live there with my mom Jocelyn, my dad Valentine and my brother Jonathan.

I quietly open the door to the house while I silently pray that my brother nor my dad is home.

But it was not my lucky day.

"Is it you Clarissa?" I hear my brother ask.

I don't answer him and instead I silently walk through the hall and to the stairs, hoping he won't notice me.

"Hallo, your little idiot I'm talking to you". I hear him say and I turn around.

He walks up to me so close that we're now is standing face to face.

I look into his green eyes, fearing what will come.

"You're an idiot, and useless stupid girl and I will never understand why mum and dad is still keeping you here". He says and then he smacks me,

right across my face.

"Go up to your room, I can't stand to see your ugly face anymore". He says and then he pushes me, hard, so hard that I fall down on the floor.

"Go!" He screams and with that I stumble up the stairs and into my room.

I throw my bag on the floor and then I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me.

I look at my reflection in the mirror.

I look at my my re hair and green eyes and then my eyes go to the red mark

on my cheek and I burst into tears.

I'm quite used to Jonathan hitting me and screaming hateful things to me but it still doesn't make it any less worse.

I stop crying when I hear the familiar ringtone of my phone

I dry my tears with the back of my hand then I walk out of the bathroom

to answer it.

I look at my phone to see who's calling. It's Isabelle.

"Hello". I answer with a slightly unsteady voice.

"Have you been crying?". She asks and I can her the worry in her voice.

"No". I say. This time with a more steady voice.

"Okay...". She says, not fully convinced.

I silently hope that she's not gonna ask more questions.

"Anyway". She says after a while, this time with the normal happiness back in her voice."I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow?"

"Why?" I ask

"My other brother is coming back to live with us". She says happily.

"Jace". I ask.

"Who else?" She answers and I can practically see her rolling her eyes.

I haven't seen him in a very long time, two years maybe.

"Clary?" I hear Isabelle ask and that's when I realize that I haven't said anything in a while.

"Yeah". I say.

"Do you want to come tomorrow, on a dinner?" She asks

"Sure, I would love to come". I say.

"Okay then, come over at five o'clock". She says and then she hangs up.

I put my phone on the nightstand and the. I look at the clock on the wall.

It's 5 pm.

I sigh and lay back on the bed.

I know it's Friday but I'm not a party person or someone who is really popular and have loads of friends who they always are hanging out with.

So normally I'm on tumblr or Pinterest or I'm painting or reading or something like that.

I'm already tired so I walk over to my wardrobe and take out a pair of sleep shorts that is black with white dots on and a simple white tank top.

I put it on and then I walk over to my bed and climb in.

I put the comforter over me and then I fall asleep with a blond haired,

golden eyed boy on my mind.

 **Jaces POV**

It was a very long time since I last have been here.

I take a deep breath and then I get ready to walk into the big grey house.

I pull down the handle on the door and open it.

"Hallo!" I call "anybody here?"

The next thing I know I'm getting a big hug from a dark haired girl.

Izzy.

"I have missed you so much!". She says and then she let go of me and the rest of the family comes and gives me hugs.

I have missed them so much.

When everyone has hugged me we walk into the big dining room and then we eat dinner and they tell me everything I have missed when I was away.

After dinner I say good night to Robert, Maryse, Alec, Izzy and Max and then I walk up the stairs and into my room.

The room is exactly how I left it, with dark blue walls and a black desk, wardrobe and desk.

I change into a pair of black sweatpants and a simple white T-shirt and then I climb into the bed and pull the dark blue comforter over me.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's POV**

"Good morning I when I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Jace". Izzy says with her mouth full of coco pops.

"But for gods sake Izzy". I say. "Chew with your mouth closed".

"Shut up". She says and gives a death glare.

"Love you too". I tease.

She just rolls her eyes at me and goes back to eating her coco pops.

I take out a bowl from the cupboard and then I fill it with cocoons and milk.

Just as I'm about to eat the rest of my family walks in.

(A/N in this book Jace was adopted when he was ten).

"Morning Jace" Alec says and sits down beside me with his own bowl of coco pops.

"Morning Alec". I answer.

When I try to eat for the second time this morning I realize I don't have a spoon.

"Alec could you please give me a spoon". I ask and give him my best puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine". He says and rise from he's seat to get me a spoon.

"Here". He says and throws the spoon right into my bowl of coco pops so the milk splashes up in my face.

"Alec". I roar and he just laughs at me. Just as I'm about to smack Alec hard on the head Maryse walks into the kitchen.

"Be nice to Jace, Alec". She says and ruffles Alec's dark hair.

The next thing she says nearly makes me spit out my coco pops.

"Clary is coming with to a restaurant tonight".

"Clary, Clary Fray?" I ask.

"Do we know any other Clary?". Alec says and rolls he's eyes.

When I last saw Clary she was a short red headed girl with braces, glasses and baggy clothes.

"Wasn't we supposed to have dinner at home?" Alec asks with he's mouth full of coco pops.

"Change of planes". Is the only thing Maryse says as an answer.

"Are we going to pick her up?". I ask.

"Yeah, we are going to pick her up at 6.30".

"Okay". I say.

"And you have to wear formal clothes" She says and both Alec and I sighs.

 **Clary's POV**

I'm sitting in bed with my iPad and reading a story on wattpad when my phone rings.

I look at it and I see that Izzy is calling.

"Hello Izzy".

"Change of planes". She says.

"No hello then". I say and I can practically see Izzy rolling her eyes.

"We are going to a restaurant tonight instead of eating at home"

"Does that mean have to dress up?" I ask with a sigh.

"Yes, and I'm coming to you to help you pick out an outfit".

"When?" I ask.

"Three o'clock".

"Why do we need that much time to get ready?" I ask thinking about what Izzy needs to do that take that much time.

"I need that much time because I want you to look perfect for tonight". She says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyways, I need to go now." She says after a while.

"Bye Izzy". I say.

"Bye clary". She answers and then she ends the call.

I look at the clock. 12 pm it says.

Just three more hours before Izzy comes over and is going to make memo through the torture that is hair straighteners and eyelash curlers.

I sigh and start reading the story on wattpad again.

 **Three hours later...**

"Hey". I say to Izzy when I open the door.

"We don't have time for chit chat". She says and grabs my arm and drags me upstairs.

"Go and take a shower and put these clothes on after". She says and hands me gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

I go in to the bathroom and take a shower and when I'm done I dry my

hair with a towel and then I put on the clothes that Izzy gave me.

And when I'm done I just stare at myself in the mirror.

My eyes look even more green without my glasses on and my hair look like

a dark red mess when it's wet.

I never wear my hair down and I never wear contacts instead of my glasses.

I was quite shy and I didn't really talk to anyone besides my best friends,

Simon, Maya, Alec, and Izzy.

I wanted to wear dresses and skirts but I was afraid of what people was

going to think of me.

But then I decided that I shouldn't care what people thought of me.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

When I walked into my room I saw Izzy putting up make up and

A hair straightener on my desk.

"Izzy". I said.

"Mhhm". She answered while looking through her big blue bag that

was full of make up and stuff.

"Could you help me with a thing". I say nervously while dragging my fingers through my curly red hair.

"What thing?" She asks.

"I was wondering if you could give me a makeover". I say while looking done on the ground.

Izzy stops what she's doing and looks at me.

And then she squeals.

"Really?" She asks and starts jumping up and down.

"Yeah". I say.

"Omg" she squeals.

She pushes me into my desk chair and then she starts putting make up on my face.

And when she's done with that she takes a hair straightener and straightens my hair.

After she's done I walk over to the mirror to take a look,

but before I can do that Izzy stops me.

"You need to put on your dress before you can look". She says

and hands me a short black dress that have lace sleeves that goes around the neck

(A/N I'm bad at describing things ;) ).

I go into the bathroom and change quick.

When I walk out from the bathroom I see that Izzy had left some

black pumps for me and I put them on too.

They are black with ankle straps.

And when I look in the mirror after I finished putting on

my shoes I can't recognize myself.

My hair is straight and shiny and the little make up that I have

on really brings out my eyes.

"Do you like it?" I turn around and I see Izzy standing in the door way.

"No". I say and she frowns.

"I love it". Izzy comes up to me and stands besides me in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful Clary". Izzy says and catch my eyes in the mirror.

"You too". I say and take a quick look at Izzy's short silencer dress.

She really is beautiful.

"Come on we're going to be late". Izzy says and grabs my arm

and drags me out of her room.

 **Jace's POV**

I nervously tap my fingers on my leg as I drive the car to the restaurant.

"Nervous?" Alec asks from the passenger seat.

"No". I lie and tap my fingers faster against my leg.

"Are you sure?" Alec asks with a smirk. "Aren't you nervous to meet clary".

I blush and stutter out,

"No...o...oo".

"Sure Alec says with a smug look on his face.

"We're here". I say and stamp on the brake. Hard. Alec flies with his head first into the window and I can't help but laugh.

"Asshole". Alec grumbles and rubs his sore head.

I laugh again and then I climb out of the car.

"Are you coming". I call to Alec when I have walked halfway

to the front door of the restaurant.

Alec climbs out of the car and when he walks past me he smacks

me hard on the back of my head.

"Oww". I say and rub my head.

"You deserved it". He mutters.

Just as I'm about to open the door a voice call our names.

"Jace, Alec". It's Izzy and she walks up to us with a beautiful red head behind her.

And when they come closer I realize that the beautiful red is Clary.

Last time I saw her she was always dressed in baggy jeans and t-shirts.

Alec nudges me with he's elbow with a smirk on his face.

He points to my mouth and that's when I realize I'm gaping.

I quickly close my mouth and I try to hide the blush that is

slowly spreading on my face.

I take a deep breath before I turn on my charm and walk up to clary.

"Hello clary, it has been a while since we last met". I say and then I kiss her hand.

"Yea...h...it...wa...s". She stammers with a blush slowly

starting to form on her face.

 **Clary's POV**

"Should we?". Jace asks, holding up his arm for me to take.

"Su...r...e". I stammer and I can feel my face going even more redder.

Damn you blush.

As we walk into the restaurant I turn my head to look at Jace and I find him looking at me too and I blush even more.

 **Two hours later still in the restaurant...**

I laugh hard and nearly spit out my drink as Jace tell another

embarrassing story about Alec.

I look at the clock on the wall of the restaurant and I see that it's already 9 pm.

"I'm going to head home". Jace says quickly and stands up from his chair.

I stand up from my chair too and together we walk out of the restaurant.

I shudder slightly as i feel the cold air on my bare arms.

"Are you cold?" Jace asks.

"No, I'm fine". I lie but I can't help but rub my hands up

and down on my arms to get warmer.

Jace just rolls his eyes at me and then he takes of his jacket

And puts it over my shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" I can't help but ask.

"I'm a man, we don't get cold". Jace says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course". I huff and then I walk faster to get away from him.

But Jace catches up with me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be mad now clary". He says.

"You are very annoying". I say. Trying to ignore the tingling

in my arm were Jace arm is lying.

"Annoyingly handsome you mean". Jace says as he opens the car

door for me so I can climb in.

The car ride is mostly quiet and the only sound is Jace

humming quietly to a song on the radio.

As the car stops in my driveway we sit quietly for a while until Jace speaks up.

"It was nice seeing you again clary".

"You too". I say and open the car door to get out.

Before I close the door I take Jace jacket of my shoulders and give it back to him.

"Bye". I say.

"Bye clary". He says with a small smile on his face.

As I'm about to open the door to my house I turn around watch Jace car slowly

Getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

I lie up late that night and think about Jace and when

I fall asleep I dream about him too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip to Monday...**

 **Jace's POV**

"Jace get up". Alec shouted while banging on my door.

I rolled over onto stomach and buried my head deep into my pillow.

After about five minutes I finally got ready for the day.

I walked over to my wardrobe and got out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt

and then I just took a pair of sneakers and put them on.

After that I walked down the stairs to go eat breakfast.

 **Clary's POV**

Ugh it's Monday, was the first thought that came to my mind when I woke up.

I was Monday again and I had to go back to school and I really didn't want that.

"Clary!" I hear someone call.

"Izzy". I asked, still not fully awake.

"Hey clary". Izzy said when she walked into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Im here to help you pick out an outfit for school". She said.

Too tired to say anything I placed my head back on my pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"Don't go back to sleep now". Izzy said. "We don't have much time".

I sat up in bed and let out a big yawn.

"Put these on". Izzy said and pointed to a small pile of clothes on my desk.

I took the clothes and then I walked into the bathroom to change.

When I look through the clothes I see that Izzy picked out a pair of tight black jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

I put them on and then I go back to my room.

Before we go down to eat breakfast Izzy tells me to put on some mascara and lipbalm.

We just eat some quick breakfast before we have to go so we're not going

To be late for school.

 **At school...**

 **Jace's POV**

I park my car in an empty spot outside the school and turn it of.

Alec opens his car door and steps out and I do the same.

When me and Alec are walking down the corridor towards the principals office,

I can feel people staring at me and whispering.

They are whispering things like, "is that Jace Wayland?" and

"Did he get hotter when he was gone. And because I'm Jace I just smirk at them.

Alec leaves me outside the principals office because he has to

do something before class.

I knock a couple of times before I hear a mans voice say "come in" and

I open the door and walk in.

The walls inside the office is white and covered in bookshelves and in the back

Of the room was a desk and at the desk sat a small, bald man.

"Welcome, I'm principal aldertree". He said with a cheery voice.

"I'm here for my schedule". I said and walked up to his desk.

"Ah, you must be Jace Wayland". Principal Aldertree said.

He opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a paper.

"Here". He said and gave the paper to me.

"Oh, and I wrote the locker number and code at the bottom of the paper".

Aldertree said with a smile.

"Thank you principal Aldertree". I said and walked out of the office.

When I was out in the corridor again I saw a familiar red-haired girl.

"Clary!" I called. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Have you gotten you're schedule yet?" Clary asked a d twisted a red

curl around her finger.

"Yeah, I was just at the principals office". I said.

"Great, so have you find you're locker!". She asked me.

"Not yet". I answered.

"Show me your locker number and I help you find it". She said and put a strand

Of hair behind her ear.

"Here". I said and showed her the paper. She looked at the paper for a

few seconds and said,

"Come with me". And started walking down the corridor and I followed behind her.

 **Clary's POV**

"Here it is". I said and stopped in front of the locker.

"Thanks". Jace said.

"What do you have first". I ask Jace.

"You only wanna know if I'm in your class so you can sit and look at my handsome face the hole class". Jace said with a smirk.

"No". I said honestly but I could still feel my face grow red.

Jace just laughed and said,

"I got math, and you?"

"I got math too". I mumbled. Jace closed his locker and looked at me.

"Then show the way miss fray". He said with a British accent.

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the math classroom.

Jace quickly caught up with me and put the arm that wasn't holding the math stuff around my shoulders, and once again I had to ignore the tingling.

 **Isabelle's POV**

I followed Jace and clary with my eyes as they walked down the hall,

Jace with his arm around clary, and into the math classroom.

"Hey Iz". Simon said as he walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

Simon and I have been dating for a while now and I loved every minute of it.

"Hey Simon". I said with a small smile that he answered.

"Come on Izzy we don't want to be late". Simon said and took my hand

and together we walked into the classroom.

 **Clary's POV**

The day went by quickly and before I knew it we were all sitting at our

normal table in the cafeteria and eating lunch. I was just going to eat one of

my fries when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 **Jace's POV**

I saw clary pick up her phone and when she looked at it her expression

turned into a frown.

"I'll be back soon". Clary said and rushed up from her seat and out of the cafeteria.

I looked at the other but they just shrugged.

I couldn't help but feeling worried so I got up from my seat

and followed clary out of the cafeteria.

 **Authors note: Who do you think was texting Clary? ;)**

 **I feel a little bit bad for making this chapter end like this but I**

 **hope that you like this chapter anyway 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

 **I saw clary pick up her phone and when she looked at it her expression**

 **turned into a frown.**

 **"I'll be back soon". Clary said and rushed up from her seat and out of the cafeteria.**

 **I looked at the others but they just shrugged.**

 **I couldn't help but feel worried so I got up from my seat**

 **and followed clary out of the cafeteria.**

 **Clary's POV**

When I walked down the corridor I looked behind me at least ten times,

afraid someone was following me.

I har nearly walked to the other side of the school when I saw them.

The familiar blond hair, so blond it's nearly white.

"Hello little sister". Sebastian said with a smirk.

"What do you want Sebastian". I said in a bored tone but I

immediately regretted it when I remembered who I was talking to.

"What did you say?" Sebastian asked as he and his little group walked closer to me.

"No..thi..ng". I stammered.

Sebastian just smiled an evil smile and I gulped,

afraid of what he would do to me.

Sebastian whispered something to the guy that was standing closest to him.

The guy walked up to me and I tried to back away but before I could

do that he punched me in the stomach and I dropped to my knees in pain.

Sebastian laughed and walked up to me and raised his hand

to slap me, but before he could someone shouted

"Stop!"

 **Jace's POV**

When I saw clary fall to her knees I couldn't take it anymore.

So I stepped out from behind a couple of lockers

where I had been hiding and shouted,

"Stop!"

Everyone's eyes turned to me.

Suddenly I remembered who the blond guy was, it was Clara's brother,

Sebastian Morgenstern.

"Long time no see". Sebastian said to me with a smirk.

Sebastian had always been protective of Clary,

but I have never seen Sebastian hurt Clary in any way before.

"I could say it's nice to see you again, but then I would be lying". I say.

Sebastian just looks at me with those black eyes

and before I have time to react he slaps clary.

I can't just stand and watch anymore so I throw myself at Sebastian.

I punch Sebastian hard in the face but when I try to punch him a second time

Sebastian rolls us over and punches me in the face so hard I nearly see stars.

He punches me one more time before he let go

of me and runs away with his friends.

I let my head fall fall down on the floor and I close my eyes.

I can feel a hand against my cheek and a voice telling me to stay awake.

The voice gets more and more distant and after a while I black out.

 **Clary's POV**

I let my hand fall from James cheek and I just sit there for

a while until I can hear people walking down the corridors.

I look up and I see Alec walking down the corridor,

laughing at something his friend said.

"Alec!" I call.

He looks at me and Jace and he's eyes widen.

Alec runs up to us with a couple of people following behind him.

"What happened?". Alec asks. "Is Jace okay?"

"He's fine he's just unconscious". I answer.

"Can somebody help me carry him?!" Alec calls out and a

dark haired guy walks up to us and he and Alec carries

Jace to the school nurse.

 **Jace's POV**

When I open my eyes the only thing I see I strong light so I close them again.

"Jace, Jace are you awake?" A worried voice asks. Clary's voice I think.

"Yeah". I say and then I open my eyes again and after a while

I can finally see something else besides strong light.

"How are you feeling?" Clary asks as she walks up to the bed I'm lying in.

"I should be asking you that." I say.

She sits down on my bed and when she does she accidentally

places her hand on mine and she immediately take sit away like she burned herself.

I take back her hand and lace my fingers through hers.

"Why did he do that?" I ask and I try to look into her eyes but she looks away.

"I..I..". She stammers.

"Clary has this happened before?" I ask the tone in my voice

more serious than before.

"No...". She answers but I tell she is lying.

"Clary, where is Sebastian, with the principal?" I ask.

Clary just looks down at our hands and doesn't say anything.

"Clary?" I ask.

"He gone Jace". Clary mumbles.

" what?" I say nearly to shocked to speak.

"Jace...". Clary starts but I cut her off.

"Clary we need to tell them to look for him".

"No Jace, we can't". Clary say.

"Why?". I ask not understanding why I couldn't tell them to

look for the brother who is hitting his own sister.

"We can tell them to start looking for him Jace". Clary said with tears in her eyes.

"If he finds out he is going to go after me or worse, my mother".

"Then what are we supposed to do Clary? I can't just sit here and wait for him to come and hurt you again". I say.

"I can handle this". Clary says still trying not to cry.

I put my hand on her cheek and I look directly into her eyes.

"I'm just worried that something will happen to you".

For a while we just sit there and look each other.

Then I lean in and so does she and before it we kiss.

Her lips are soft against my and her hands in my hair feels so good.

Just as I'm about to pull her even closer the door opens and we quickly jump apart.

"Hey Izzy". I say when I see who walked into the room.

"I didn't anything?". Izzy asks and you can see it on her

that she knows she interrupted something.

"No..". Clary says and her face turns red.

"Anyway". Izzy says.

"Jace, Alec wanted to know if you were feeling good enough to drive him home".

"Yeah sure, I'm feeling much better now". I say.

"Clary do you want a ride to?".

Just as Clary is about to answer Izzy answers for her,

"I can drive her because she and I have a lot to talk about".

Clary blushes again and the she just say a quick goodbye

to me before she and Izzy are out of the door.

 **Clary's POV**

"So...". Izzy says. "What happened between you and my blond brother".

"Nothing". I lie and I hope Izzy won't notice the blush on my cheeks.

"I don't think nothing happened. It looked like you were kissing when I walked in".

Izzy says.

"Wh...at...noooo". I say but I know that I'm an awful liar and

that Izzy will never believe me.

"You would look sooo cute together". Izzy squeals.

"Oh and you're shipname could be Clace".

I laugh at Izzy's silliness and loom out the window.

I can't stop thinking about Jaces lips against mine and his hands around my waist.

"Clary?". I hear Izzy ask.

"Oh, sorry Izzy I must have spaced out". I say.

"It's fine, we are outside your house by the way". Izzy says with a small laugh.

"Oh..ye..ah bye Izzy". I say and step out of the car.

When I walk into the house I open the door carefully, afraid that my dad

might be home and that he will have heard about what had happened

At school today.

But when I look around I see nobody except for my mom that is

standing in the kitchen and cooking dinner.

"Where's dad and Sebastian?" I ask.

"Valentine is working late tonight and I think you brother is at a friends house". She says and I can hear in her voice that she is happy that

we are finally getting a bit of time with out them in the house.

My dad is not only hitting me and she has more bruises than me but

she is better at covering it up than me, with foundation and a smile

that only I know is fake.

That evening we sit and talk about evening that actually

makes us happy, like painting.

Later that night when I sit in bed and look through my tumblr on my iPad

I hear something against the window.

I walk over to my window and open it and when I look down I see Jace

standing there with a few pebbles in his hand.

"That is so cliche Jace". I can't help but say.

He laughs and after a few seconds he says seriously,

"We need to talk".

So I quietly walk down the stairs and out of the door.

"Hey" I say when I walk up to Where Jace is standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on I now a place were we can talk". He says.

We don't talk to each other besides when Jace gives me his hoodie and tells me that I should learn how to dress warmer and I can't help but smile a little.

After a while we stop walking and I see we are

in the park I used to play in when I was little.

"Come on we can sit over there". Jace says and points to a bench not far away.

We just sit in silence for a while until Jace speaks up,

"Clary...I...I...". Jace says.

"You what?" I ask.

"I like you". He says and then he looks down at his lap.

I can't believe that someone like Jace would like me.

"I like you too Jace". I say and he looks up at me with a big smile.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really". I answer and I can't help but smile.

And then he does something that I didn't think he would do, he kisses me.

His lips are as soft as last time and it feels like my lips are tingling.

"Clary". He says after minutes of kissing".

"Will you be my girlfriend". I don't wait a minute before saying yes and then we're kissing again.

And a few minutes after that I'm just sitting there in his lap with his arms around me.

"Should we tell everybody about us?" I ask Jace.

" maybe we should wait a while so we can see where this is going" Jace answers.

"That sounds good". I agree.

On the way to my house Jace and I walk very close together and he has an arm

around my shoulders and I have mine around his waist.

He kisses me one last time before he lets me go in, but the note attached

to the door makes me regret ever going back to my house.

 **Authors note: Dun dun dun cliffhanger!**

 **I'm sorry for making the chapter end like this and I'm also sorry that I might not be able to update I a while because I'm not sure that a place I'm going to have wifi ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I laugh every time I see this ;)**

 **Clary's POV**

I scream. I can't believe it.

I can't believe that Valentine and Sebastian took my mom.

"Clary?! Clary what happened" Jace asks.

I can feel his hand on my shoulder, but the only thing I can think about is my

Mom, and the horrible things they might be doing to her.

"Clary what happened?" Jace asks again.

Unable to say anything I just hand him the note.

He takes the note from my shaking hands and read it. I just look at him while

he reads it and I see his face change from confused to sad.

"Oh clary". He says and brings me into a hug,

and that's when I finally let my tears fall.

After a while he lets go of me and take out his phone from his pocket.

"We need to call the police". Jace says. I nod, still not able to talk.

Jace puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me into my living room where he tells me to wait while he goes and call the police.

I used to love our house, our little cozy house, but the only thing I want

now is to get away from it.

I put my head my hands, and I tell myself to take breaths, but it's not working.

And that's how Jace finds me few minutes later, curled up in the corner of the couch,

and trying not to hyperventilate.

He picks me up and places me in his lap.

"We're going to find her Clary". Jace says and kisses my forehead.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"I just am". He says with a small smile.

"I just want her back" I say and I can feel the tears staring to fall again.

Jace just hugs me tighter and we sit like that until the police knocks on the door.

"I can talk to them if you don't want to". Jace offers.

"That would be nice". I say.

He kisses me on the forehead before he goes and open the door.

I bring my knees up to my chest and I sit so until the doorbell rings again.

I get up from the couch and walk over to the door.

And to my surprise it's Izzy and Alec that is standing on the other side of the door.

"Omg Clary are you okay?!" Izzy asks with worry in her voice.

"Of course she's not okay". Alec says and that's enough for me to break into tears again.

Alec brings me into a hug and I sob into his chest.

When Jace moved away two years ago and Maya started at our school me and

Simon had been drifting apart and instead me and Alec had been lots of

time together.

I missed Simon but he obviously liked spending more time with Maya than with me.

And since Izzy started dating Simon I haven't been spending much time

with her either.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your mum". Izzy says when I have stopped crying.

I nod and send her a small smile.

"I'm going to go and talk with Jace and the police". Alec says and he gives

me a quick hug before he walks into the kitchen.

Me and Izzy walk over to the couch and sit down and I curl up in a corner with my

arms around my legs.

"I can't stop thinking about all the horrible things they might be doing to her"

I say to Izzy.

"I know you Clary". Izzy says. "But we're going to find her".

She gives me a small smile and before I can say anything else

Jace walks into the room.

"Clary is it okay if the look through the house, see if they can find anything useful?".

He asks.

"Sure". I answer and he gives me a small nod before he goes back into the kitchen.

A few seconds later he comes back with Alec and the cops behind him.

He says something to the cops and they give him a small nod before going upstairs.

"Come on Clary". Jace says and starts walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I ask confused.

Instead of answering he just continues to walk up the stairs.

I hug Izzy and Alec one last time before I follow Jace up to the second floor.

"Jace where are you?!". I call.

"In here Clary!" Jace answers. I follow his voice and I realize he's in my room.

I walk into my room and I find him taking out a suitcase from my closet.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm helping you pack". He says and places the suitcase on my bed.

"Packing for what?" I ask but Jace doesn't answer.

"Jace". I say softly and I walk up to him and put my hands on his face.

"I can't let you stay here Clary, what if they came back and take you too".

He says with tears in his eyes.

"I can't lose you when I only just got you".

"Oh Jace". I say and then I kiss him.

I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist and

we kiss each other like there might not be any tomorrow.

And when we stop kissing we jut stand there with our arms around each other for I don't know how long.

"Come on now and help me pack". I say to Jace and he gives me a small smile.

 **Time skip to later that night**

 **Jace POV**

I can't stop thinking about what they could do to Clary if they took her too.

When I can't lay in bed any longer I go down to the

living room to watch some tv.

I silently walk down the stairs so I don't wake anyone up.

I just turn on the tv and they I lay down on the couch and I try to think

about anything besides the kidnapping.

I think about Clary's lips against mine and the beautiful black dress she wore

at the restaurant.

So when I hear her say my name I first think I'm dreaming,

but when I open my eyes I see Clary standing in the doorway.

I sit up and drag a hand through my already messy hair.

"You couldn't sleep either". I ask and she shakes her head.

And when I open my arms to her she runs into them and buries her head in my chest.

I hold her tight against me and after a while I can hear her crying silently.

"What if the police doesn't find her?" Clary asks and I bend my

neck down a little so I can look into her eyes.

"They're going to find her". I say and put a hand on her cheek, and then I kiss her.

I drag my hands through her red hair and she drags her hands

up and down my back.

When we stop kissing we lay down on the couch and clary puts her head on my chest and I wrap my arms tightly around her.

We lay awake for another hour and just talk.

I tell her about my first years with the lightwoods and she tells me about how she and Izzy became friends. And before I know it I fall asleep.

 **Clary's POV**

When I wake up in the morning I hear people talking.

"Omg! They look soo cute!" Yeah, that's defiantly Izzy.

I open my eyes and that's when I realize that I'm lying with my head on Jaces chest,

And I quickly jump up from the couch.

In my haste to get up I accidentally hit Jace on the chest, and he wakes up too.

"What is happening?" Jace asks and rubs his eyes.

"Oh sorry". I say and I can feel my face heat up.

Jace just laughs and gets up from the couch and kisses me on the cheek.

"I told you they were together" Izzy says to Alec and he just rolls his eyes.

"What...no...we're not together". I say and I can feel my face heat up even more.

Izzy just looks at me with a look that says "Yeah sure".

Jace just laughs and then he gives me another kiss on the cheek

before he puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me into the kitchen.

"Clary?" Jace asks when I put down some dirty dishes in the sink.

"Mhhm". I answer.

"Do you want to go to school today?" Jace asks. "You don't have to if you don't want to".

"I want to go". I say and turn to face Jace.

"Are you sure Clary?" Jace asks.

"Yes, I'm sure". I say. " I can't stop thinking about what happened,but mom wouldn't want me to just sit here and skip school because I'm scared of

what they might do to her.

Jace nods, and just as he is about to say something, Izzy interrupts.

"We only have fifteen minutes to get ready and I have to pick

out you outfit, so come on".

I give Jace a kiss before I follow Izzy up the stairs and into her room.

She picks out a pair of black jeans, that she got me for my birthday last year,

and a simple green T-shirt for me to wear.

I apply a coat of mascara (without poking myself in the eye, which I'm very proud of)

and then I just put on my normal converse.

And then Izzy and I run out to her car and drive a little bit faster than

normal so we won't be late for school.

 **Authors Note: I haven't updated in forever and I have no excuse for that.**

 **I'm going to try to update more often but we'll see how that goes ;)**

 **if you want you can always comment what you thought of this chapter,**

 **i love reading comments ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

When I walk into school I can hear people whispering about me.

They whisper things like, " I heard she's as crazy as her brother" and " freak".

I look down on the ground and I try to block out their voices.

When I finally reach my locker I see Jace standing there with a sad look on his face.

"Come here". He says and takes my hand and leads me into an empty classroom.

The second Jace closes the door behind us I start crying.

Jace opens his arms for me and I throw myself into them.

"I'm so sorry". Jace says after a while.

I lift my head from his chest so I can look him in the eyes.

"You didn't do anything, I made my own choice. I choose to go to school today.

"I can't just stand and see all those people say those mean things about you.

It makes me want to hit people, and that would get me in trouble".

He says and I let out a laugh.

"Why don't you and I go home, watch a movie and eat ice cream

and you can cuddle with me all day". Jace says with a smile.

"Okay then, I just have to tell the principal or someone before we go". Jace says.

We go out of the room and Jace gives me a quick kiss

before he goes to the principal and I go the other way to the toilet.

I turn left in the corridor but I stop walking when I hear someone giggling.

"Simon stop". I hear a voice say, a voice that is not Izzy's.

I quietly walk over to a locker and hide behind it.

I wait until I know it's save enough, and the I look out from behind the lockers, and what I see shocks me.

It's Simon and Maya...and they are kissing.

I can't just stay there and watch this any longer so I step out from my hiding place.

"What do you think you're doing?". I ask. And Simon stops kissing Maya and turns around.

"Clary". He says and he's eyes widen.

"How could you?!". I say.

"I..II..you won't tell Izzy right?". He says instead.

I look at him with disgust and then I walk up to him and slap him right across the face.

"Rot in hell". Is the last thing I say before i turn around and walk away.

 **Jace's POV**

It has been five minutes now and still no sign of Clary.

Just when I'm about to go in and look for her the schooldoors open and an angry Clary walks out.

"Did something happen?". I ask her and she just smiles at me and says,

"Nope".

"Are you sure?".

"Yeah". She answers and walks around the car and opens the door to the passenger seat and climbs in.

I sigh, but then I decide to let it go for now.

 **Clary's POV**

It's quiet under drive home except for the rain that started falling when we started driving.

When Jace parks the car in the driveway the rain is pouring down so I have to run up the driveway and into the house.

Jace and I put our shoes and bags in the hall and then we walk into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

"hmm..okay let's see" Jace says and opens the freezer.

"We have chocolate and vanilla ice cream, what do you want?".

"I don't know, you can choose". I say.

"We could get both I you want?". Jace asks and I nod.

"You can go and choose a movie while I fix some ice cream for us". He says and i give him an small nod, a kiss on the cheek and a smile before i walk into the living room.

I end up choosing an episode of teen wolf on Netflix and when Jace walks into the living room and sees what i had picked he just rolls he's eyes and says "Really?".

"How can you have something against Dylan O'Brien?".

"i don't have anything against that guy i just don't like this kinds of tv shows". He answers.

"Oh, so what do you watch then, keeping up with the kardashians?". I ask and he just laughs.

He gives me my ice cream and we sit down on the couch and I press play.

After a while I can hear Jace snoring lightly beside me, with the bowl he had ice cream in, in his lap.

I pick up the bowl and place it on the table and then I curl up on the couch.

I think about what happend today and if I should tell Jace or not before I say it to Isabelle. I wonder if she's gonna cry. Izzy has always been strong but I don't know if she's gonna be able to handle Simon cheating on her, and with Maya of all people.

After a while I can feel my eyes getting heavy and then I fall asleep.

I'm standing in front of a jail cell.

It's pretty dark but I think I can see a person on the bed inside inside the cell.

And all of sudden the light turns on and I have to shield my eyes because it's so strong.

And when in the prison cell again I can see someone one the bed. A woman with red, curly hair.

"Mom?!"

My mom turns around and when she sees me her eyes widen and she runs up to the iron bars.

"Mom". I say again and walk up to the other side of the iron bars.

She takes my hand through the bars and I give her a smile. But she doesn't smiles back, she just has that sad expression on her face.

"It's all your fault, Clary". She whispers and her grip on my hand tightens. I try to remove my hand but she won't let.

"How could you leave me here".

"What are you talking about?". I ask but I don't think she hears me.

"How could you leave me here". She says again and I can see a tear falling down her cheek.

She just repeats that over and over again, and after a little while I'm crying too. When I feel like I can't take it anymore everything gets blurry and I wake up.

When I wake up I'm still crying and her word are are repeating them self over and over again in my head.

"Clary?". I hear Jace ask. "Are you okay".

I don't say anything I just throw myself into his arms.

Jace just sits there and says comforting things while I sob my heart out in his arms.

"What was your nightmare about?". He asks when I finally have stopped sobbing.

"Mom". Is the only thing I say, and he understands.

Jace gets us some more ice cream and we just sits and watches tv until Izzy and Alec gets home, both with smiles on their faces.

"I finally got a date with Magnus" Alec says, and Jace claps him on the back and congratulates him.

But when Izzy says she's going on a romantic dinner with Simon the next day my heart brake a little, because I can't make myself say it to her, say that Simon is cheating on her, not when she has that big smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary's POV**

I spent more and more nights sleepless.

Most of the nights I end up sitting in from of Izzys window, just staring out on the street. First my mum gets kidnapped and then Simon cheats on Izzy. I know i should have told Izzy about Simon but i just...can't. Izzy and Simon seem to be the schools most happy couple. But know when I know about Simon and Maya, I always see them when they are sneaking around. And I feel so stupid for not seeing it before.

"Come on Clary". I hear someone say.

"Five more minutes". I mumble back, but I didn't get anymore minutes of sleep because the person pulled the covers of me.

"Come oooon, get up now or you will be late". The person, which I realize is Izzy when i open my eyes and blink a few times, says. She was not who I wanted to see right now.

"Let me sleeeep". I whined and burried my head under the cover again, hoping that Izzy would just give up and walk away but no, instead of leving she just took my cover and left me to freeze to death on my bed, some friend she is. After a few minutes I finally manage to drag myself out of the very comfortable bed and I stumble into the bathroom, half asleep and I put on some cothes that I just took from the floor. I should maybe have gotten something that was a Little more Clean but I was so tired that I couldn't find it in myself to care.

After spending a few minutes in the bathroom trying to make my morning breath go away I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Izzy, Alec and Jace were the only ones there and I realized that Maryse and Robert must have already gone to work and they had pobably left Max at his school on the way.

"Goodmorning" Jace said with and dropped kiss on my forehead. Alec were sitting at the table eating some cereal and texting someone, but he looked up when he heard that Jace said "goodmorning".

"Morning Clary". He said as he tried to stiffle a laugh. I look over at Jace to aks him what is so funny and that's when I see that he is trying to stiffle a laugh of his own.

"What is it that is so funny?" I ask, and the only answer I get is,

"Nice bedhead you got there Clary" And that's when I finally realize what they are laughing at. I totally forgot to brush my hair when I woke up, and I know that my hair looks frizzy ven when I have brushed it so I don't even wan't to know what it looks like. So I run, like any normal person would do, and when I rush up the stairs I can hear Alec, Izzy and Jace laughing, what a great boyfriend and best friend I got, right?

When i finally manage to make my hair looks a Little bit less like a birdsnest, which take a good 10 minutes, I walk back in to the kitchen again.

"It's looking much better now Clary, less of a birdsnest" Izzy says the moment I step in to the kitchen. I don't answer her, beacuse I'm still angry at her, so instead I just make myself a sandwich and then I stand in the corner of the kitchen like a sulking kid, cause I'm mature you know. Jace walks over to me and tries to put an arm around my shoulders but I just shake it of.

"Come on Clary, we were just joking around". Jace says and puts an arm around my shoulders again, but when I try to shake it off he just holds tighter. I look up at him with a sour look, but he just smiles, which make me even angrier.

"Let me go Jace." I say and try to shake of his shoulder again, but he won't let me.

"Of course my sweet little short Clary" He says and then he lean down to leave a loud kiss on my lips. My face schrunces up in disgust but when Jace sees that he only laughs.

When we reach the school me and Alec part with Alec and Jace and I didn't really wan't to give Jace a kiss (Yeah I know, I had been like an hour, but still) but Before I can run away from them Jace grabs me by the waist and give me a Quick kiss. When he pulls away with a smirk on his face I can feel my face heat up. And then I remeber that we're in school, in the mittle of the corridor and I can feel my face heat up even more. So to avoid any more embaressment I grab Izzy's hand and run to our classroom.

The first half of the class people can't seem to stop pointing at me and whispering things like,

"Omg did you see Clary and Jace?!" and "Omg yes, they were soooo cute". And everytime I hear someone whisper something like that, I blush, and Izzy being the supportive and kind best friend that she is, snickers at me. And the teacher for some reason, don't hear them and so he just continues to talk about boring history.

After about Another 15 minutes Izzy decides that she needs to go to the toilet and leave her best friend, me, to suffer in the back of the classroom, alone. But when Izzy leaves I don't have anyone to talk to so I find myself dosing off, but after a few minutes the teacher stops talking and I open my eyes, thinking that the class is finally over. And then I see that the whole class + the teacher is standing in the doorway, and all of them are trying to opush each other out of the way so they can have a better look at what is going on outside. And that when I hear it, angry screaming, amd the person that is screaming sounds very much like. Izzy. And I feel my blood run Cold.

I quickly rise from my seat and for the first moment in my Life I'm really glad that I'm so short so I can sneak out the door without anybody really noticing. But what I see in the corridor makes me freeze. Izzy is standing there facing Simon with a very scared Maya behind his back.

"How could you?!" Izzy screams.

"Izzy..." Simon starts but Izzy won't let him finish.

"I should have known there was something you had going on with her, when you said you were out with friends, you were with her weren't you?!" I didn't know that, but when I Think back the last maybe two months I hadn't really seen Izzy and Simon together that much. Thinking about that makes me feel even worse.

"Izzy..." Simon Begins again but then he finally sees me standing there, like I hadn't been standing there for minutes already. But when Izzy turns around and looks at me it's like she can see right through me. I look down at the ground, cause I'm feeling so guilty I can't even look at her.

"You knew too?!" She screams "You, my best friend, knew that my boyfriend were cheating on me and you didn't even tell me!"

"Izzy I..." I start, still looking at the ground. "You're what, sorry?" Izzy asks with venom in her voice and then she turns around and storms out of the school. I look up when I can hear the door slam shut and I see Jace staring back at me and the only word I need to use to describe the look he gives me is.

Dissapointment.

I can't stand inside anymore, with everybody just staring and whispering about me, so I run out the door.

I don't really know where to go, so I don't Think about, I just go. Away from the school, away from Simon and Maya, away from Izzy. But I don't get really far before someone grabs my wrist and puts a hand over mouth. I get dragged into a car and when the person who grabbed me get into the car it's like the World just stopped.

"Hello my dear sister"

Sebastian


	8. Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

"Izzy!" I called after her. "Izzy wait". I ran to catch up with her and when I finally was close enough I put a hand on her arm to stop her. I couldn't see her cry, because she was facing the other way, but I could hear her.

Without a word I turned her around and hugged her.

I can't believe that Clary would do such a thing, there just has to be some kind of explanation.

 **Clary's POV**

When I woke up everything was bright, and for a moment I thought that it was morning and I was laying in my bed.

But then all the memories came back to me and I opened my eyes and sat up quickly to see where I was.

I looked around the room and I saw that the only source of light was coming from a window very high up on the wall. And all I could see on the outside was grass.

I must be in some kind of cellar then.

I was just going to get up from the bed when I realized that I couldn't...somebody had chained my left foot to one of the legs of the bed. I laid back down on the bed again and screamed in frustration into my pillow, because that what you do when you've been kidnapped.

After what felt like hours I heard someone put a key in the lock and open the door.

"Hello my dear sister"

"Sebastian." There he was, the one with black eyes that people called my brother.

"Aren't you happy to see your brother?" Sebastian said with an evil smirk, because Sebastian never ever smiled.

"I don't have a brother, and I don't have a father either." I said with the coldest voice I could.

"Ouch, you wound me." He said, but Sebastian didn't look hurt at all by my words.

He took another step into the room and I did the first thing I could think of, I threw a pillow at him. That probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but it was how I reacted. My aim wasn't that good either, so the pillow ended up just barely missing his right arm. Sebastian just chuckle, a very cold and heartless one.

"No need to throw things at me, I only came to get you so that we could eat dinner together...as a family." He continued to walk up to the bed and now he was only a few meters away from me.

"Don't you want to meet your mum Clary?"

I tried to stand up, but of course I couldn't, I was still chained to the bed and Sebastian was a little bit too far away from me to reach. But I had never wanted to hit a person so badly in my life before.

"Where is my mum and what have you done to her?!" I screamed, but of course that didn't make Sebastian back away, he just walked closer.

"I'm just going to take that chain of your foot and then we can go and eat, okay?" The moment I could hear the chains rattle when they landed on the floor, I threw myself at him. But he was faster than me, and so so much stronger and I didn't stand a chance against him. Before I even had managed to hit him even one time, he had already grabbed both of my wrists and was dragging me out of the bed.

At first I fought against him, but when I realized that I had no chance, I stopped. Then he dragged me across the floor and out of the room.

 **Jace POV**

We were back at our house now, me Izzy and Alec since I had decided that Izzy was in no good state to go back to school.

She didn't even put up a fight when I told her that. I had grabbed Alec on our way back home cause I figured that Izzy would need some support from her brothers right now.

We ended up sitting on the sofa for two hours straight with ice cream and chic flicks on the TV.

I didn't matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about what Clary had 'done'. After a while I decided to say something about it.

"Don't you think it's a little strange?" Both of them turned around to look at me.

"What?" Izzy asked and paused the movie.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that Clary would just lie like that?" Izzy opened her mouth, probably to protest, but I continued before she could.

"I know that she's my girlfriend, but she has been your best friend for longer. Don't you think she must have had some kind of reason for lying to you like that?"

"Maybe, but I don't think I can forgive them just like that. It's not easy to have first your boyfriend cheat and then your best friend lie to you about it."

"I can understand stand, but don't you think that you two should maybe talk, and you know, she was she has to say?" Alec said.

"What?! Are you two on her side now?" Izzy said and glared at both of us. I nearly flinched back, Izzy could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"No, we are not picking anyone's side, especially not that douchebag of boyfriends side. But I think, wouldn't it be better if you you could save your relationship with one of them, instead of losing both. I'm not telling you to go and get back together with Simon, but maybe you could talk to Clary. What if she just had a good reason for doing what she did?"

"Fine, I'll call her." Izzy said with a sigh.

She reached out for her phone where it was lying on the living room table, but I was quicker.

"I can call her!"

"Wanna check up on your dear girlfriend." Izzy said and Alec snorted. I muttered a "shut up" and then I called Clary.

"Nobody's picking up, she must have turned her phone of or something." Then I remembered, "Clary never turns her phone off." Izzy's and Alec's eyes widened.

"Yes, Clary would never ever turn her phone off, so why would sh..." Izzy stopped and and I knew that she must have thought what I thought.

"You don't think she could have..."

"Maybe..." I answered and without another word being shared between the three of us we rushed to on our shoes and jackets and then we ran out the door.

Our school is not that far away, but time have never moved so slow. When we finally reach school we were all out of breath from running. But we didn't stop to catch our breaths, instead, we immediately started to search.

After 30 minutes we still hadn't found anything and I felt as if I was going to start panicking any second.

"We haven't found anything useful yet. And what if they have really kidnapped her, what if they might even torture her." I screamed. I didn't know what to do...I had never felt so powerless.

"Then you and Alec can go to the police, I will stay here and look for any clues that we might have missed." Izzy said and I answered her with a nod. Of course, the police. I wonder how I could have been so stupid not to remember that we could just have gone to the police in the first place.

"Okay, let's do that. Come on Alec." I said and then me and Alec ran to the police station.

At first the police didn't seem that interested in what we had to say, but when we told them about Clary and how it could and that we thought that it could be connected to her mums kidnapping they started to get more alert.

Then they started to ask questions. Like for example, they asked us when we last saw Clary and what time it was. One of the persons working a the station manage to get videos from a security camera of Clary getting kidnapped of what seemed to be her brother.

Now me and Alec just hade to wait here for the police to get more clues of where she could be.

I just hoped we weren't to late.

 **Clary's POV**

I was dragged out in a dining room that looked like it was from the 1800. There was a big dining table in the middle of it and there was even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Sebastian pushed me down into one of the chairs and then he sat down a couple of chairs away from me.

"Let's just wait for the rest and then we can eat, okay?" I nodded cause I didn't want to look to suspicious while I searched the room with my eyes for a way out.

"You don't even need to think about a way out, because we have code locks on all our doors." Well, seemed like Sebastian was able to read minds now too.

I cursed in my head, of course they had code locks and maybe they even had security guards. I was just going to say something to him, but then they walked into the room. They being my Valentine and...my mum, my mum that I could barely even recognize. Her face was all blue and purple, her arms too and she looked like she was limping.

"Mum..." I whispered and she looked up.

"Cl..." she started but Valentine interrupted her.

"Clarissa! What a nice surprise!"

"Valentine." I answered coldly.

"Now we can start to..." Valentine said but then someone's phone rang.

"Sorry, but I'm just going to go and answer this. You can start eating with out." Said Sebastian as he walked out of the room. Valentine clapped his eyes with a cold smile on his face.

"You heard him, let's eat!"

I could not focus on food, all I could focus on was my mums bruised face.

"Mum...what...what have they done to you." It was so hard to hold back my tears when I saw my mum like this.

"Clary, I'm fine." She said but she didn't look fine at all.

"I SAID LET'S EAT!" Valentine said...or more like screamed. Both my mum and I flinched back.

Too scared to do something else I started to take some food.

A while later Sebastian came back at sat down at the same seat as before and put his phone down beside him on the table. Both me and my mum eyed it, then our eyes met. I knew what she was about to do, I know that I probably should stop her from doing what she was about to do, but what other choice did we really have. We looked at each other one last time. Then my mum stood up from the table, and as quickly as she could with one bad leg, ran away.

Sebastian was the first to run after her.

Valentine looked back at me and I faked a shocked look and he seemed to find it believeable because then he too, ran after my mother.

I threw myself across the table after Sebastian's phone, grabbed it as quickly as I could and then I ran back to the bedroom I had been in before. I shut the door behind me and I pushed a nightstand to block the door. Thankfully his phone was a kind of old model and I didn't need a password to get in.

I pressed the only number I could think of in that moment.

The only number I seemed to remember.

"Hello?" I heard after a few seconds.

"Jace...it's me, Clary."

"Clary?! Clary where are you?!' Jace shouted into the phone.

"I.." But I didn't get to finish because someone pushed open the door and a hand grabbed my arm. I dropped the phone on the floor and that was when I heard the screams, a scream of someone so terrified, a scream that would come to haunt me in dreams.

I kicked and screamed for all I was worth, but Sebastian wouldn't let me go.

 **Jace POV**

It had been a while now and the police still weren't close to finding out where she could be. My phone started ringing but I ignored it. Nothing was more important than this right now. But whoever it was that called just wouldn't stop ringing so I picked it up. I look at it, the number wasn't someone from my contacts.

"Hello?" I said after a few seconds.

"Jace...it's me, Clary." My heart nearly stopped.

"Clary?! Clary where are you?!' I shouted into the phone. All the people's heads turned my way. I could hear people starting to shout "track the one" behind me,

"I.." then I heard something like a door opening. After that I heard screaming.

"Clary?! Clary?! Are you still there?!" But I got no answer.

"I have it! I know where they are!" One person screamed and then everyone were running out to the cars.

I tried to follow them but I got stopped.

"Sorry kid, but you can't come with us". A police officer said to me but I just shook my head.

"I have to come with! I have to see if she is okay!" The police officer sighted and said,

"Okay, but you have to go in a car that will go a little later." I nodded, better that than nothing.

When Alec, I and a police officer finally arrived at the scene, they were already dragging people out of the building and something that looked like a...like a...body bag.

I had rushed out of the car before I had even realized what I was doing. I started screaming for Clary. I fell down on the ground when I realized...

 **I got no answer.**


	9. Chapter 9

I stood in front of the gravestone. It was pretty plain, it was just a grey, rectangular stone with a name on it.

Jocelyn Fairchild it said.

Today it hade been exactly one year since that night, that night when my mum got murdered. I still had nightmares about it. I would wake up some nights, crying, and calling after my mum when I knew she wasn't there, and that picture...the picture of my mums dead body seemed to had burned itself onto the walls of my brain.

"Izzy and I solved everything between us." I told my mum. I had told her that so many times already, but I just felt like I had to do that. Like I owed it to her, to live a good life and be a good person. To not fight with my best friend or say mean or hurtful things to another person. I wanted to be a good person, both for my mum and for myself.

Jace was the one who told my mum would have liked that, for me to live a good, happy life. He told me that when I couldn't even get out of bed after my mums funeral.

Jace was here with me at graveyard today, he always was. He insisted that he should go with me every time I visited, he said he wanted to be there for me with hugs and a shoulder to cry on, and I gladly accepted that.

I also told my mum over and over again that both Sebastian and Valentine were in jail now and that they weren't coming out in a long time. I felt as if she would have been happy that I told her that, that they were not able to hurt anyone or me anymore.

I could still cry and call for my mum at night. But I also felt happier, with an amazing boyfriend and best friend who took care of me and was there for me. Izzy had moved on from her cheating ex, Simon, and instead now she had a great boyfriend who took care of her and loved her.

I would probably never be able to move on fully from everything and I would probably never stop missing my mum.

But I wasn't going to stop being happy and living a great life.

That wasn't fair to my mum and therefore I intended to live my life to the fullest.

 **What has it been now? A year maybe? I am now finally done with this story. What did you think about the ending, did you expect it?**


End file.
